My Brother's Keeper
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Side Story to Koudoutai: The New Enemy. Principal Dan tells his tudents about his younger brother, on how they were close,only to be torn apart by sibling rivalry. Also shows how The younger Dan became Sasoriza


**Detective School Q**

Hello! Once again I'll be writing a DSQ fic after a month of absence, mainly due to the side stories I wrote that are connected to my last

DSQ fic, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**. After writing the 18-chaptered fic, I made some side stories that would involved other anime

main characters, pitting them against a cadre of OC I made: the Zodiac. One was in Digimon, where Mimi Tachikawa suffered physical,

and emotional wrath, as Wallace was put into coma brought about by Sasoriza (Scorpio) (see **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**). And the other

is in Read Or Die, where Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters, along with some of the Digimons, fought the Zodiac in Scotland (see

**Read Or Die: _The Book Of Immortality_**).

And lastly, DDS founder Morihiko Dan found a temporary solution to their crisis when he was contacted by the CLAMP School

regarding on where to hold classes while DDS is undergoing rehabilitation (see **CLAMP School: _CLAMP School meets Dan _**

**_Detective School_**).

And before I start writing the sequel to Koudoutai, I decided to write a fic about Morihiko Dan's younger brother, Ichiko, who was

Sasoriza. Read the fic to know how the once close siblings became bitter enemies, and what led Ichiko to despise his older brother, and

how he came to join the Zodiac.

**Disclaimer**: Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot. Read Or Die is owned by JC Staff and Aniplex. Digimon is owned by Toei

Animation. CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP.

**My Brother's Keeper **

Two weeks after the failed attack on CLAMP School by two nearly identical Chinese Dragons, the staff of DDS began to bring in their

important belongings, such as files, documents, student database, past and present cases, and other important things inside the new

CLAMP School building where DDS will hold their classes until the real DDS building is completed. Among the DDS students present in

the moving of DDS to a new school were Class Q, A, and C (the Chosen Children of Digimon Adventure 02). Inside the new school

building, Kyuu Renjou saw a photo fell from a box. Kyuu then saw what appeared to be a pre-teen appearance of Principal Dan and

another boy. This caught the attention of the rest of Class Q, A, and C. Principal Dan then saw the commotion and approached them. He

then saw the pictured and sighed. It has been 16 years since the last time he recalled those memories. The three sections, who were then

joined by Yumiko Readman and some of the CLAMP School staff, began to inquire if he was the one on the picture. Principal Dan

acknowledge the questions, and also confirmed that the other boy in the picture was his younger brother, Ichiko. Dan told them during

college they had a falling off, and left the Dan family altogether. "Sempai, what really happened?" Kyuu asked. Principal Dan sighed and

said, "It's a long story, but then I'll tell you so that you could learn something.". The people around him gathered to listen to Principal

Dan's tale.

_**---FLASHBACK---**_

Several years ago, Morihiko and Ichiko were close siblings and were inseparable buddies, from childhood to college years. But during

high school, Ichiko had somewhat developed some vices (smoking, drinking, peddling drugs, cutting classes) due to peer pressure and

bad company. His grades greatly affected his academic works, while Morihiko continues to soar high. And with the scolding of his

parents, these situations serve as a trigger to resent his brother. It was at first at a tolerable degree, but when he graduated his course on

criminology, Ichiko, who lagged behind due to missing his classes, failing grades, and had to wait for two more years before graduating,

mentally snapped as his parents told him that he was a disgrace, and that he won't have any part of their inheritance. Despite Morihiko's

protests, Mr. and Mrs. Dan stood firm in their decision that only Morihiko will inherit their will and fortune. Mr. Dan was a respected

army official, and took great pride when Morihiko took up a course in Criminology so that he could become a detective, while after 2

years, Ichiko finally graduated in Business Management, and to his dismay, not one of his immediate family were there to greet him. His

hatred towards his own family secretly, and subconsciously increased. A few years later, in the final months when Mr. and Mrs. Dan

were still alive, Ichiko was cast out of the Dan residence after a heated argument with his father when Mr. Dan lambasted Ichiko for not

following his footsteps to become a law enforcer. Despite Morihiko's effort to ask his father to reconsider, Mr. and Mrs. Dan remained

firm in their decision to stick to Morihiko, and made it clear to Ichiko that he's been disowned. There Ichiko finally snapped, and with

what the elder Dans have just said, and his perceived wronging against him, his apparent belief that his parents were playing favorites over

Morihiko, Ichiko walked out, vowing never to return to the Dan residence.

There, Ichiko secretly changed his name to Itsuro Takamizawa so as to establish his own identity and accomplishments. A few years

later, he read and watched news reports about Detective Morihiko Dan's accomplishments in solving high profile cases. Despite being

successful in life brought about by his company's successful endeavors (he founded the Takamizawa group of Companies), his

resentments towards his parents and his brother steadily increased, and hoped that one day Morihiko would suffer greatly.

A few years later, Mr. and Mrs. Dan passed away, and Morihiko inherited everything, but Morihiko felt saddened that Ichiko wasn't

there at the funeral, nor did he contact him.

Morihiko then used his inheritance to found DDC (Dan Detective Company), and went on to found Dan Detective School.

Another few years and Morihiko Dan hit the headlines as he and Saturou Renjou defeated Pluto, but with a cost, as Saturou took the

fatal bullet that was meant of Morihiko, and Morihiko was paralyzed from the waist down. It was another few years later after Ichiko

learned of his brother's condition, and that Class Q and A were at hand to cause the permanent downfall of Pluto. Still there was no sign

of Ichiko.

_**---END FLASHBACK---**_

Everyone at CLAMP SCHOOL were saddened at the tale that Principal Dan just told, but Principal Dan told them that life must move

on, and that they must now focus more on what lies ahead. Soon everyone were back to work, unloading everything else and brought

them inside the new school building. Unknown to the detectives, and to Principal Dan, Ichiko was monitoring their activities ever since

DDS was activated.

Several months before the bomb incident at DDS where the new Class C safely got rid of it, Ichiko went to a pub to drink himself to

"death", after all the success he achieved, his resentment towards Morihiko remained. It was then that he was approached by a

handsome man, who appeared to be in his 30's, approached him. "You seem to be distressed, or should I rather say, depressed?".

Ichiko turned and said, "You got a problem?". "No, but you seem to be a good candidate. When's your birthday?". Then asked.

"Halloween.", said the slightly drunken Ichiko. "October 31. Good. You're the perfect role for Sasoriza.". That statement got Ichiko out

of his stupor and said, "Is that a joke?". The man said, "No. And here's the proof.". The man showed him the card deck with the symbol

of a scorpion. "If you're interested, come with me. Together, we can make our dreams a reality, and with patience, we can rule Japan,

and later on, the rest of the world." Says the man. The man introduced himself as Suichi Kitaoka, a real estate businessman and a

certified lawyer. As the the two left the pub, Kitaoka told Ichiko his other name. "To-Rasu.". Soon the two discuss about forming their

own crime cartel, the Zodiac. And the two came into an agreement: Ichiko will use his vast resources to finance and work on the

weapons, while Kitaoka will personally handpicked potential members. And in a few months, their membership was complete, and

Zodiac was formed. Ichiko was reveling at his new role, and hoped to use this as a means of seeking revenge against his brother, and the

school he founded.

Today, at a new base, Sasoriza saw the 2nd Digimon Emperor smiling and said, "What's with the grin?". The Digimon Emperor said,

"Problem solved. Yuichi Saito is no more. And so is Uoza. I sent a Digimon to take care of him. He's dead.". Ichiko nodded, as he was

informed by Kitaoka that Uoza deserted the Zodiac following their mission in Scotland.

Otomeza approached the two men, in her civilian guise as Miho Kurashima, and informed them that a meeting is about to start. And the

three villains went to the conference table.

**The End.**

Hope you like my side story, as it showed how Sasoriza was born, and why he and Principal Dan were engaged in a sibling rivalry.

After this, my final side story to Kodoutai as one of the Zodiac member is finally apprehended by DDS students in an entrapment. It will

be titled **_Stay Alive A Life_**. And it's going to be a bit bloddy, as the title is based on the recent US movie.

Reviews are welcomed. Just no abusive comments.


End file.
